


EVER AND EVER

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fenomeno della ruota [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, PWP, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Homura ha sempre sfidato lo spazio-tempo, disgregandone il tessuto, solo per Madoka.





	EVER AND EVER

**Author's Note:**

> Deathfic!  
> Scritta con il prompt del 10° p0rnfest:  
> Puella Magi Madoka Magica; Homura Akemi/Madoka Kaname; Adult!AU, Madoka muore (causa di morte a scelta) e Homura, in preda alla disperazione, rivive all’infinito il loro ultimo amplesso.

EVER AND EVER

Il ticchettio degli orologi risuonava nella stanza candida, uno soltanto, incastonato in uno scudo metallico appeso sopra il divano su cui le due donne erano stese, era fermo.

“Finalmente tutte le streghe sono state sconfitte. Siamo libere” disse Madoka. I suoi lunghi capelli rosa ondeggiavano tutt’intorno, confondendosi tra le ciocche more di Homura.

I seni delle due si strusciavano tra loro, mentre Madoka sovrastava con il suo corpo quello dell’altra.

Homura ansimava, gli occhi liquidi e gli occhiali abbandonati sul pavimento, insieme ai vestiti. Annuì, i suoi ansiti risuonavano tutt’intorno.

Le ballerine dipinte nei quadri che volteggiavano nella stanza avevano i visi deformati in sorrisi sporchi di sangue.

Madoka mosse rapidamente le dita affusolate dentro Homura. Quest’ultima conficcò i piedi nella stoffa del divano e sporse il bacino.

__

_ “Ci dispiace comunicarle che non ce l’ha fatta. Le ferite erano troppo gravi” disse l’infermiera. _

_ Gli occhi di Homura divennero bianchi. _

_ “C-come…” esalò. _

_ “La grande ruota del carro della vita gira. Purtroppo non si può sopravvivere a un impatto diretto con un camion” disse il dottore. _

_ Homura ululò di dolore e cadde in ginocchio. _

Una lacrima rigò il viso di Homura che venne.

L’orologio sopra di loro tornò indietro.

Gli ansiti di Madoka e Homura risuonavano nella stanza.

“Finalmente tutte le streghe sono state sconfitte. Siamo libere” disse Madoka. Homura cercò di annuire, Madoka aumentò il ritmo del movimento delle dita e la compagna raggiunse l’amplesso.

Le lancette si mossero velocemente indietro.

“Finalmente tutte le streghe sono state sconfitte. Siamo libere” disse Madoka.

Homura tentò di sorriderle, le labbra arrossate e sporte.

_ Homura guardò la tomba davanti a lei, rischiò di cadere in avanti. _

_ “Qualsiasi cosa io faccia, mio amato angelo, mia signora e mia divinità, torniamo sempre al punto di partenza. Che sia per colpa di una strega, un incanto, una maledizione, un sacrificio o un camion, tu sei sempre morta. Non t’inseguirò più, adesso vivrò una piccola bolla di parvenza di felicità” disse. _

Homura raggiunse l’orgasmo.

“Finalmente tutte le streghe sono state sconfitte. Siamo libere” disse Madoka.

Homura ingoiò un singhiozzo tra gli ansiti di piacere.

< Vivrò l’apice della nostra gioia ancora e ancora. Per l’eternità rivedrò il tuo viso e il tuo sorriso.

Sarò tua per l’eternità e ti apparterrò completamente > pensò.

__

_ Homura ululava di dolore, scuotendo la testa, colpendo con la fronte la parete fino a graffiarsela. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e le lacrime le rigavano il viso. _

_ “MADOKA!” gridava sofferente con la voce arrocchita dalle urla. _

Homura conficcò i piedi nella stoffa del divanetto e sporse il bacino. Avvertì le dita di Madoka muoversi dentro di lei e raggiunse l’apice del piacere.

L’orologio tornò indietro nuovamente.

I quadri delle ballerine alle pareti ridacchiavano piano, bamboline di carta correvano di nascosto sul pavimento.

“Finalmente tutte le streghe sono state sconfitte. Siamo libere” disse Madoka. Le sue parole coprirono i ticchettii degli altri orologi.

< Non saremo mai libere. Io ho voluto imprigionarci qui e le catene s’ispessiranno sempre di più. Perché questo nostro amore è per me dipendenza e insania. Vivrò questo momento all’infinito e ti obbligherò a farlo insieme a me.

Tu non lo saprai mai, ma la morte è lì che ti attende ed io, giocando con il tempo, ti sottraggo a lei eternamente > pensò Homura, venendo.

Le lancette tornarono velocemente indietro.


End file.
